OH WON'T YOU STAY WITH ME
by Inspirations Gift
Summary: Erin is distracted and has been with Jay for six months. when she finds out she is pregnant will she run or will Jay run. Can they make their relationship work and build a life together with a baby or will it all become to much for them. DO they survive the every day life trials and tribulations together. Rated M for future chapters, possible sex scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Okay folks giving that it is the festive period over I have decided to write a chirstmas Linstead Story. Just a little DISCLAIMER I do not own the show or the characters I do however own my ideas and my own characters. In this chapter Jay's texts are in italic and Erin's will be bold.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE –Distracted **_

Erin sat at her desk staring at the paper work they had all been told to have completed by the end of their shifts, however she had barely made a start to hers because her mind was so preoccupied that she couldn't concentrate. The young detective was that lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was tapping her pen avidly off of her desk annoying everyone else and making them all stair at her, and when Antonio called her name she didn't hear him so he turned to Jay.

Jay stood walking over his girlfriend of six months, not that they had told anyone and tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked up he smiled nodding his head telling her it was their turn on the coffee and lunch run. Smiling she nodded grabbing her purse then they put on their jackets and headed out side to pick up the lunch. Jay could tell there was something on her mind but he knew if he asked her and she didn't tell him then he would have to wait because if he pushed her into telling him that would just result in pushing her away. Watching her as she climbed into her usual driver side of the car he smiled and he too climbed into the car.

"Erin are you okay?" Asked Jay  
>"Hmmm…..ohh um right yeah I'm fine babe."<br>"You positive?"  
>"Yep I'm sure just a bit tired don't really feel like this Christmas girl's night in with Nadia, Laura and Kim tonight."<br>"You don't need to go baby"  
>"Yeah I know but I'm sure it will be fun once I get there."<p>

Jay knew there was more than that to it but she had opened up a little so for just now that was enough. Felling satisfied for just now they got everyone's usual order from their local dele and headed back to the station. As soon as they were back in the intelligence unit Ruzek was moaning at them straight away that they took longer than they usually did but they just ignored him and told him that it was busier than normal.

Finally Erin got her mind to focus and by the end of her shift she had more of her paper work completed than the men had. Grinning she sat with her feet up on the desk playing a game on her Iphone as she teased them for taking longer than she has. By the time five thirty came around they were all putting on their jackets getting ready for their boys and girls nights although the boys had been sent to Jays for the night but first they were all going home to freshen up a little bit.

Dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans a white vest top and a grey figure hugging jumper and her hair tied back into a pony tail Erin touched up her make-up and walked into the kitchen grabbing her bottle of wine that Jay had dropped off because she forgot it. Smiling when she seen a green sticky note that said have fun with the girls baby she smiled and took it off laying it on the counter and headed of the Laura and Antonio's house finally in the mood for their Christmas girls night it.

Knocking on the door she walked in calling out that it was her and found the rest of the girls in the living room. Smiling she greeted Laura with a hug and handed the bottle of wine over as she said hi to Nadia and Kim. Laura smiled and took the wine putting it on the coffee table with the rest of the alcohol.

"Can what would you like to drink red or white wine or a beer?" Asked Laura  
>"Um Just a soda if you have it please?"<br>"You're not drinking, cola or sprite?"  
>"No I'm uh driving tomorrow morning, cola is good thank you"<p>

Once everyone had their drinks they set out some food on the coffee tables and settled down on the couch and of course the first topic of conversation was Kim and Adams relationship or whatever it was exactly they were doing. At first Kim tried to deny that there was anything going on between them but that got ignored I mean it's not like they were subtle or anything like Erin and Jay were because they never showed any sort of affection at work and Kim and Adam could not say that about them self's.

Like Jay though Laura could tell that there was something on Erin's mind because although she was interacting with everyone she seemed to in her own little world at the same time and looking just a little lost.

Nadia looked about the house mesmerised by the Christmas decorations because it had been a while since she had seen a house decorated like that probably when she was about fourteen. But the house truly was beautifully decorated.

Feeling her phone buzz in her back pocket Erin reached into it and pulled out the glowing device and looked at the screen smiling. Looking up as she teased Laura about the fact that Antonio has said he was going to get her a totally ridicules Christmas present.

_Are you having fun with the girl's baby xoxo J_

Erin smiled as she tried her hardest to convince Laura that she really did not need to set her up with any of her single friends because she was happy the way things are.

**I am actually it's been better than I thought, will you be at mine tonight when I get home?xoxo**

Erin looked up as they started talking about how Laura and Antonio had been trying for a baby and the smile immediately fell from her face.

_There is no place I would rather be xoxo-J_

As they talked about how things were going between the couple Erin couldn't help but get nervous about the topic because truth was she needed to talk about. Looking away from the three woman she nervously moved about her cell phone between her two hands as she tried her hardest to avoid looking at their faces as she willed for the tears building in her eyes not to fall down her cheeks. Closing her eyes tights she composed herself and looked up at her three friends to see them staring at her.

"Erin you okay, ever since we started talking about babies you looked pure white and like you are away to cry, what's going on?" Asked Laura  
>"Yeah of course I'm fine" smiled Erin weakly.<br>"That might work for Jay but not for us. Now spill missy." Said Nadia.  
>"I'm late like over a month late."<br>"Are you normally irregular, have you taken a test?" Questioned Kim  
>"No same time every month I just thought it was stress of everything but that calmed down a good few weeks ago."<br>"Okay here is what we are going to do. I have a pile of tests in my en-suit so we are going to go through there and you are going to pee on a few then we will take it from there." Spoke Laura.

Erin nodded putting her cell phone into her back pocket grabbing a bottle of water of the coffee table and the four of them went through to Laura and Antonio's bedroom. Kim and Nadia sat on the bed while Laura took the nervous detective into the en-suit. Handing her three pregnancy test out the cupboard she smiled softly at her and joined the two girl out on the bed closing the door behind her to give her some privacy to pee on the white sticks.

Erin took the three boxes and smiled a little as she whispered her thanks watching the door close leaving her alone with the three daunting little white tests. Deciding it was best to just get it over and done with she downed the bottle of water before taking the test.

After putting the caps back on the sticks she set the timer on her phone and washed her hands before grabbing the sticks. With them in her hand she opened the door to the bathroom walking out to the bedroom and climbed on to the bed joining everyone else. Once comfy in the middle of the bed she reached over setting them on a night stand and set her phone in front of her on the bed so that everyone could see the time count down.

To them in felt like it was taking forever but it had actually only been four minutes leaving only another minuet of waiting. Erin was nervously chewing at the side of her thumb nail as she watched the timer of her phone decrease by the second. As the time got closer and closer to being up Erin was starting to wish that she had never of taken them because now she was going to have to face the outcome whatever the outcome is.

Finally the timer beeped loudly at everyone making them all jump at the sudden intrusion of sound to room that had been deadly quiet for the last five minutes. Once again reaching over Erin grabbed the three tests and turned them over as three your pregnant positives stared back at her from the clear blue tests. Standing up she grabbed the test and dropped them into her purse before turning to look at her three friend sitting waiting expectantly on the bed for the answer. Before she told them she walked back over to the bed and lay back with her on both pillows and sighed as they all lay down huddled up beside each other.

"Well what did they say are we going to be aunties?" Asked Kim  
>"It looks like I'm having a baby" Said her horse raspy voice cracking.<br>"Who's the dad?" Asked Nadia  
>"It's Jay isn't it?" spoke Laura<br>"Yeah but please don't tell him I need to get my head around this and got to the doctor."  
>"We won't tell anyone but you need to tell Vought straight away."<p>

Erin nodded as she reached up and brushed away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. Smiling softly at her Nadia and Laura took her hands in theirs as Laura assured her that she was not alone because she had them and there was no way that Jay would walk from her.

"Hey Erin?" Asked Kim after a while of silence.  
>"Yeah Kim?"<br>"How long have you and Jay been together?"  
>"Just over six months we didn't want to tell anyone because then Hank would spilt us up in probably more ways than one. You know what he's like"<br>"Do you love him?" Asked Laura  
>"For the first time in my life I can say without wanting to run that I'm head over heels in love with that man"<br>"It's about damn time" Said Nadia

The three of them laughed at Nadia's comment and for the rest of the night they lay there until one am talking and laughing with each other. When they realised just how late it was Erin got her cell phone out to text Jay telling him that she was on her way home she was just going to drop off Nadia and Kim at their houses because they got cabs there and they had been drinking.


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy Voight

**A/N any mistakes are mine I don't have a beta reader but heyho anyway here is the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER TWO DADDY VOIGHT**

Erin looked down at the envelope in her hand as she sat in the restaurant waiting for Voight to join her so that they could talk. Tonight she was going to tell him about the baby and about her and Jay. Hearing the door open then close she looked up to see her father figure walking towards her smiling and she smiled back but she couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be smiling like that when they were leaving. Hank smiled kissing her on the cheek and sat down across from her as they waiter came over and he order them drinks of two whiskeys and two glasses of water but Erin changed it to just one glass of whiskey which immediately got his attention.

For a while the two of them simply sat at talked about normal things like they normally would do as they placed their food orders and waited patiently. Vought could tell there was something on her mind which was probably the reason as to why she had asked him to dinner tonight and he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't going to like the way the conversation was going to go tonight.

By the time their food had arrived Erin had finally gotten the courage to talk to him what she actually wanted to talk to him about and she pulled the white envelope off of her lap laying it on the table taking a deep breath.

"So I have something to tell you and you're probably not going to like it. A few things actually." Spoke Lindsay.  
>"Whatever it is I'm sure that it ain't that bad."<br>"I'm pregnant and Jay's the father we have been together for six months."  
>"What the hell Erin you know what I said about in house romance, you know I told him to stay away from you" Growled Voight<br>"I know you did but I am a big girl Hank and I will see who I want you have no say over that as for it concerning work it may not be liked but it certainly itsn't against the rules."  
>"Erin listen to me honey."<br>"No you listen to me Hank. He makes me happy so happy happier than I have ever been, he's my forever like Camille was yours. I love him and this baby and you're not going to take that away from me not it you love me like you say you do Hank."  
>" I don't like this Erin but if this is what then very well. How far along are you and have you told him yet."<br>"I'm nine weeks here is the scan photo. No I haven't told him I was going to tell him in three weeks on Christmas day."

Hank nodded as he looked at the fuzzy black and grey very clear scan photo of the tiny little baby that Erin was growing inside of her. The young wild teenager that used to be was gone now she was a sensible young happy detective and soon to be mum. She was no longer a baby. Wow how time sure does files.

After dinner and sorting out her new boundaries like staying at her desk when the field work was considered as dangerous and or extreme. She was in no way happy about it but at the same time she knew that is what she needed to do to keep her and the baby safe. Now just to find out what to tell Jay for three weeks when he got suspicious about her being in the field less than normal. Saying their final good byes he took his copy of the scan and kissed her cheek as he bid her good night climbing into his car.

Smiling she waved as he drove off and put on her hat and gloves making sure her scarf was in the right place and pulled her jacket around her. Erin had taken a cab to get to the restaurant but instead of calling one to go home she decided to walk the few blocks home through the lightly falling snow.

The cold nipped at her face as the snowflakes hugged at her eye lashes and started to fall faster and harder now a blizzard starting. By the time she got to her apartment building she was freezing and you could barely see through the blizzard. Opening the door she slammed it shut and stamped her feet on the door mat to get rid of the snow and water and Jay walked into the hall way. Smiling he came over to her helping her with her jacket and hung it up as she took of her hat, gloves and scarf. Cold and regretting the walk now she wrapped herself in Jay's arms as they stood in the hall way.

"Your freezing baby, going change out of those clothes and grabbed a blanket. I will go make us some hot chocolate and put on a movie get you cosy. Next time get a cab or call me" Smiled Jay  
>"I will thank you, you're the best boyfriend ever."<p>

Smiling she went into her bedroom that she practically shared with Jay now hiding the ultrasound photos and changed into a pair of boy shots and one of Jays hoodies that was far too big and baggy on her but it was soft and cosy not to mention comfy. With her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail she Erin grabbed the bug fluffy soft cover out the cupboard and went through to the couch settle down on it as Jay popped a movie in and joined her on the couch wrapping her in his arms making sure the cover was covering all of her but that she had easy accesses to move and to her cup of hot chocolate.

"What movie did you pick babe?" Asked Erin sipping her blissfully hot drink.  
>"The bone collector one of your favourite's baby"<p>

Erin Smiled and put her empty cup on the table leaning back getting comfy against Jay. Together they lay in a comfortable silence as they got lost in the plot of the movie despite how many times they have seen it together.

If you had told Erin six months ago that within a year that she would be in a commented relationship with her partner Jay Halstead and pregnant trying to come up with a way to tell him about their baby on Christmas day. The thought of a baby a tiny little human being that was going to be dependent on her for eighteen years and probably longer scared the hell out of her and if she was to be honest to anyone the thought of running was at the back of her head. But she wasn't going to do that because she loved Jay and even though she had only know for a few days and seen the baby for the first time this morning she loved that tiny human.

Once the movie had ended Erin rinsed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher and they headed to bed for the night. The two of them went about the night routines of washing their face, cleaning their teeth and using the bathroom. Jay was already in bed when Erin crawled in and pulled her closer to him kissing her cheek.

"Jay?" Asked Erin turning her head to look at him.  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"Don't get mad but I told Hank about us at our dinner tonight."  
>"Why would I get mad baby that means that we don't have to hide it anymore. I can kiss you or hold you whenever I feel like it. How did he take it?"<br>"He was pissed at first but when I told him that I was happy that I love you he came around. I'm not saying he is happy about it but he's not pissed"

Smiling he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss as he told her that he loved her. Erin smiled and lay her head on his chest as silence fell over them and they allowed them self to drift off into sleep.

The next morning Jay awoke before the alarm feeling a little cold and pulled Erin tighter against him trying not to wake her but it was too late she had already woken up a few minutes before him. Erin smiled and pressed her lips to his chest in a kiss rolling over onto her back stretching. Jay rolled over onto his side and reached up running his fingers through her hair that had fallen out of her loose pony tail during the night. Erin leaned into his hand and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" Wondered Erin  
>"That even though it's early we should put Christmas decorations up around here"<br>"I don't have decorations Jay"  
>"I know that's why I bought over a pile yesterday since we spend most of our time here."<br>"Okay then I'm sure we can do that"

They lay in bed for a while longer before they finally climbed out of bed to get them self some breakfast. Erin made them some eggs and bacon while Jay set about making them coffee and getting the plates out. Smiling she leaned over him and plated them food as they sat down to their breakfast.

After breakfast they tidied up the kitchen then Erin went about cleaning her apartment thoroughly and moving around things so that there was enough room while Jay untangled a pile of lights that he was pretty sure he put away neatly the last time. After putting away the hoover and other cleaning products Erin walked into the living room and laughed when she seen Jay standing in a pile of lights tangled and looking a little flustered.

Deciding to take pity on him she smiled and helped him untangle the lights lay them neatly on the floor as they set the Christmas tree up. The first thing they put on the Christmas tree the lights then followed by the tinsel. Jay had wanted to put popcorn and cranberry garlands on in place of the tinsel but since Erin was allergic to them they decided it was best just to go with the tinsel just in case.

Jay unwrapped all the baubles placing them all on the coffee table and made sure that they were all accounted for. Erin smiled picking up a blue one with a picture of Jay and his mum and sister in the centre and smiled placing it back with the rest leaving that one for Jay to put on. It took them a while but they placed every bauble and Christmas decoration on the tree accept for the star they would do that after the other decorations had been put out. After the tree was decorated the put the rest of the decorations out and stood back to look at their hard work.

"It looks perfect…..beautiful" Smiled Erin.  
>"Almost we are just missing the star"<p>

Jay smiled and walked over to the star picking it up and handing it to Erin and they went over to the tree. Erin stood on her tip toes and Jay placed his hands on her hips as she carefully placed the star on the tree and leaned back against Jay. Turning in his arms she smiled and leaned up pressing his lips to his in a kiss which he quickly deepened. As the kiss got deeper they were interrupted by a loud firm knock at the door. Sighing they pulled apart from each other with one last kiss and Erin went to answer the door. The last thing she expected was for Hank to be standing at the other side of the door but he was. Stepping aside she let him in and closed the door walking back into the living room where Jay was.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Erin  
>"Yeah fine. I just wanted to come by and apologise for last night. I was rude and it's not my place to say who you can and can't date your right, it's not against the rules. I won't stand in your way if you're happy."<br>"Thank you Hank that means a lot you know more than you could think of"  
>"That being said If you hurt her Jay I will hurt you"<br>"I'm not going to hurt her Sir I love her more than everything"

Hank nodded and stood up as he left stating he had some stuff to do at work. Erin looked over at Jay and shrugged her shoulders. He took that well then. Smiling she walked over to her boyfriend and he wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Jay Halstead."  
>"I love you too Erin Lindsay"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicion

**A/N Alrighty guys here in the next instalment of the story there is two weeks till Christmas making Erin 10 weeks pregnant. Reviews and very welcomed. HAPPYYYYYYY NEWWWWW YEARRRRR MAY 2015 BRING YOU ALL HAPPINESS, JOY ,LOVE AND OPPERTUNITIES. **

**Chapter three. Suspicion**

All week they had been tracking down a man called Alexandro Paltrovic who was a well-known man for drug dealing, trafficking and killing anyone who got in his way but tonight they had the chance to get him because Antonio had gone undercover and it had work after a lot of bad work so tonight was the big night.

The team including Hank all stood in the bullpen putting on their Kevlar vest and getting ready for the take down tonight even Erin had hers on too, despite two arguments with her boss she was not missing out on this one. Jay could not figure out why their boss kept throwing looks at his girlfriend nor why Erin kept glaring back at him but he figured they would sort it out on their own.

Antonio was inside the building that had a front of a high end night club while they all stayed around the side of the building where after watching it for many hours of surveillance they knew they would not get seen by anyone and blow the case. They could hear everything Antonio was saying through invisible ear pieces so as soon as they heard to world they would call back up and go.

They waited in the cold for over half an hour but finally they heard his go word called back up and they stormed into the night club right through to the back where they main players where. You could hear their bellows of Police get down on the ground as people quickly sobered up running out side and Alexandro and his crew tried to fight their way out but it was too late there was nowhere to run too. So Alexandro pulled his gun and pointed it right into Erin's face telling them all not to move. Erin froze instantly regretting coming with on the take down as her eyes moved to look at Jays his gun pointed at Alexandro.

They all had their guns pointed at someone as officers took everyone else out the room into custody to make sure the scene got not get any more out of control. Officers Burgess and Roman rounded the corner with their drawn and quietly walking towards him from behind. Every other step the would stop for a second to make sure they were going unnoticed until they reached him and Burgess pressed the barrel of her gun against the bald man's head telling him to drop the gun.

"I wouldn't to that if I was you" Spoke Kim releasing the hammer of the gun making a loud clicking nose.

Finally Alexandro dropped the gun and Hank pushed him to the ground roughly cuffing him as Antonio helped him pull him up. Officers started leaving to go back to the precinct to book the felons that was in their custody and made sure that not one of them could escape.

When they got back to the precinct Erin didn't say a word she just took her jacket off putting it at her desk, her vest off putting it in her bottom drawer and went straight into the locker room. Once in the privacy of the locker room and sat down on the bench putting her head in her hands.

Hearing the door open and footsteps she looked up ready to shout at who every walked into the room but when she seen that it was Jay she relaxed and looked up at him with watery eyes. Erin didn't know why she so emotional she'd been close to death a more than a few times before but this time just seemed different.

Jay say down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she lay hear head on his chest letting a few tears roll down her cheeks hitting his top. He knew she been closed to death but he also knew that this however was the first time she had stared down the barrel of the gun compared to her other neat death experiences. Running his hand down her back he gently rocked them back forth and he healed her in arms. Finally Erin sat back and wiped her tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand and look up at Jay.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so emotional it's not like it the first time I've been that close" Said Erin  
>"Maybe not the first time you've come close to death but it's the first time you've stared down the barrel of a gun before you are allowed to be emotional baby" Said Jay caressing her cheek with his thumb.<p>

Nodding Erin took a deep breath and composed herself trying to get herself to stop shaking so much. Feeling a bit better she smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to his as they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever" Grinned Erin  
>"Why thank you baby you too are the best girlfriend by far my favourite" Joked Jay<br>"You're a cheeky bastard sometimes you know that" Laughed Erin  
>"Hmmm but you love it."<p>

Erin laughed and shook her head standing up as she took his hand in hers. Together they went back out into the bullpen dropping each other's hands when the left the locker room. They sat back down at their desks and looked around no-one seemed to be doing anything other than joking about with each other and complaining about going to something.

Jay was about to ask what when he looked down at his desk and seen an envelope sitting on his desk addressed to him. Shrugging he picked it up opening it carefully because the envelope looked kind of expensive. Carefully he pulled out a gold outlined card and read it over. It was an invitation to the police New Year's Eve party function. It was a bit early to be sending them out I mean Christmas wasn't even for another two weeks yet he thought.

"Hey how come you didn't get an invite to this New Year's Eve Party" Moaned Adam  
>"I got mine ages ago, but you guys should all stop complaining it will be a good night."<p>

Adam shrugged one shoulder as he and Antonio sighed there was no way there were going to get out of going to this once Kim and Laura found out about it. Looking at all the men's faces that she worked with she laughed and shook her head telling them to man up it's just a party. That just earned her to be glared at by four men.

It took them a while but eventually they got back to work well most of them did Antonio and Jay decided to act like teenagers through scrunched up balls of paper at each other. Well Antonio was, Jay was just throwing them back in annoyance at him. However all he was actually trying to do was to get his attention. Within ten minutes though it had basically turned into a war between the two men.

When six o'clock hit they decided to call it a night and pulled on their outdoor gear. Saying goodbye to everyone they headed down the steps saying goodbye to Pratt as they passed her and left the precinct. Before they could even leave though they were shouted on by Antonio. Stopping they turned around and looked at him confused as to why he was shouting them back.

Antonio caught up with them and looked about to cheek to see if there was any one there which there wasn't and sighed. Jay dropped Erin's hand wrapping his arm around her shoulder and watched as Antonio tried to gather the words to what he was trying to say. Erin gave him a soft encouraging smile and placed her hand on his arm.

"Is everything okay Antonio?" She asked.  
>"I think Laura is pregnant and hiding it I don't know why though we've been trying and I found a pile of pregnancy test the other week." Rambled Antonio<br>"Hey, how about I text her tonight and tell her to talk to you about them."

Erin didn't know what to say she knew the test were hers but now that Antonio had seen the and asking questions her was going to have to speak to Laura and tell her that it was okay to tell him that is was her tests just make him promise not to tell anyone and to sort things out with Antonio.

Antonio nodded and left them heading back into the precinct so he too could finish up for the night as Erin pulled out her phone texting Laura explaining what had just happened. Once the text was sent she slipping her phone back into her pocket and took Jays hand back in hers. Lacing their fingers he smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder and they started their walk home. Sure it was freezing and snowing plus there was already snow on the ground but they thought it would be nice to walk home just the two of them.

Erin slipped her hand in to the back pocket of his jeans and smiled as he tightened his arm around her shoulder just a little. Jay looked down at his girl in his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair right on top of where a snowflake had landed in her hair. He really couldn't think of anyone else he would rather be with.

The walk home took longer than they thought it would but neither of them minded because the walk all be it cold was romantic. Half way home they stopped for a hot drink Jay ordering a coffee and Erin ordering a camomile tea. Truth was though as much as she was really enjoying the walk she was feeling a little woozy which was why she asked to stop for a hot drink saying that she was cold but the cup of tea made her fell a lot better.

Finally though they reached her apartment building as headed to the elevator. Stepping into the elevator Jay leaned against the wall pulling Erin with him and attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Erin smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he trailed kisses down her jaw. The elevator beeped and the doors opened so Erin pulled him out but the hand as they rushed down the hall way to her door.

Erin struggled to open the door as she felt his lips on her neck and pulled away for just a second opening the door. As soon as they walked through the door way he slammed it shut pinning her against the cold white wood. Gasping at the impact she arched her body into his as her hands went to the zip on his jacket. Pulling it down she took off his jacket it dropping it to the floor as she too took of her jacket it dropping it on top of her. Next to go was their tops leaving their top half's naked accept for Erin's bra.

"Bed room now" Demanded Erin.  
>"As you wish my love"<p>

Jay smiled picking her up in his arms kissing her chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her through to the bedroom. When his knees his the mattress he gently lowered her to the bed running his hands down her toned stomach coming to a stop at the waist band to her jeans. Smiling he leaned down pressing a kiss just below her belly button and slipped her jeans of pulling her panties and socks with them as he went, leaving them on the floor. Gently he ran his hand over her leg and he pressed kisses to her thighs.

Any other time Erin was all for foreplay and Jay being down there but tonight she just wanted him to kiss him and look into her eyes and she didn't want to wait for it. Pulling him up she told him to lose his pants which he quickly complied with as well as his boxers. Leaning over her he reached behind her and unclasped her bra making it come loose and he pulled off. Drooping the garment to the ground he climbed on top of her. Not wasting another second he kissed her deeply as he reached between them running his finger through her folds pushing his finger into her making sure she was went enough….he didn't want to hurt her if she wasn't ready. Erin moans as he pushed his finger in and out and pressed his hard erect member against her.

"Jay make love to me." Whispered Erin

Jay smiled removing his finger bring it to his lips and sucked it before cupping her face in his hand and leaned down pressing a lingering kiss to her lips as he pushed his member into her. Together they moved as one, Erin meeting Jay's thrusts as their hands roamed each other's bodies. They kissed, moaned, gasped, roamed each other's bodies, dug nail into skin and called out each other's names. Jay could tell she was close and he wasn't sure how much longer so reached back down between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb sending her over the edge as she came with a gasp and a moan. Hearing those sounds coming from her lips and feeling her walls contract around him sent him to over the edge as he came calling her name as she spilt his seed into her. Pressing his lips to hers pressing kisses to them as they came down from their organisms he gave her a minuet just kissing and breathing before pulling out of her and took her into his arms. Knowing she liked it when he did that.

**A/N So here is the next chapter not the best at writing sex scenes I dunno why but I can never seem to get it the way I want on to paper. But Any way I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas eve

**A/N Hey guys so I know I've skipped a week or two but I have decided to go straight to Christmas Eve. Any thank you for all who have favourite my story and added to their Alerts. Reviews are very appreciated. **

**Chapter four-Christmas Eve**

The team were spending Christmas at Antonio's and Laura's house because Laura had decided they should have a family Christmas at the included the team their closest friends. Originally his sister Gabby and his brother and law were supposed to be coming to but they had decided to have a team Christmas too since they were all working. Eva and Diego however had decided that since everyone was coming for Christmas that they should all have a cap out at their house because Diego was convinced if they weren't all their then Santa wouldn't be able to find them all. However now Erin was even more nervous about giving Jay his main present in front of any one.

Jay looked about the room and noticed that Erin was nowhere to be seen and come to think about it he hadn't seen her for a while. He knew that an hour ago she had gone up the stairs to wrap up Christmas presents but did it really take that long? Then again it did take him three hours to do his the other day but he was a man, that didn't stop him from wondering if anyone had seen her in the past little while.

"Has anyone seen Erin lately?" Asked Jay  
>"Not lately but I'm just going up there to make sure the kids have cleaned their rooms so I will go check on her" Smiled Laura<br>"Thank you"

Laura smiled and set he glass down on the coffee table and went up the stairs. First she went into Eva's room to see that it was all clean and smiled as she went next door to Diego's room. Although it was tidy there was the occasional toy or teddy or the floor. Shaking her head still with a smile she put the toys away in their right places and put his teddies on his bed then folded up his pyjamas. Smiling she went to the spare room knocking on the door lightly. Hearing a faint voice telling her to come in she quietly walked into the room closing the door behind her just in case of any nosy parkers came by.

Erin was wrapping up the presents which mainly consisted of gifts for the kids and one gift for each of the adults accept for Jay she got him a few more gifts than the rest of the adults. The last thing she came to was the box she was going to make for Jay when there was a knock at the door. Looking around she made sure there was nothing that was going into the box in sight she called for the person on the other side of the door to come in. Looking up when the door opened and closed, she smiled and relaxed when it was Laura who came in.

"Hey, you've been up here a long time, are you okay?" Asked Laura as she sat on the bed.  
>"Yeah just trying to sort the last present for Jay….you know the box."<br>"How's it coming along?"  
>"We'll I had to sneak out and get another test because the one I kept has faded quite a bit but I think it's going okay."<p>

Erin smiled all be it a nervous as she carefully put a scan picture into a picture frame that had 'FAMILY' across the top of the frame and lay it on the bed. The first thing that she placed in the box was the photo frame the filled the bottom of the box. Next to go was two baby vests folded in half and placed over the photo frame so that you couldn't see the photo and the vests had printed on it "I LOVE DADDY" Then finally the last two things went into the box, which were two sets of booties and the pregnancy test she had not long re taken. Placing the lid on the box she wrapped it too just in case and put the name tag on.

"Do you think he will like it, you don't think it's too much?" Worried Erin  
>"No it's perfect he will love it. Now would you like help getting these all down the stairs to under the tree?"<br>"Yes please that would be grate…And Laura thank you for everything lately, you have been a saving grace."  
>"Always…..Anything for family"<p>

They two of them gathered the gifts and carried them down the stairs to living room. When they entered the living room they were both laughing as they placed the gifts under the three. Erin smiled as she stood and walked over to Jay sitting down in his lap as she placed her head on his shoulder. Looking around at the big family and couldn't help but smile because they were her big family.

Jay wrapped his arms around her as she borrowed herself into his body. He knew that she was probably feeling a little overwhelmed by all this because she had told him the other this was going to be her first family Christmas but she seemed to be handling it well. Erin looked up with big and pressed a kiss to his lips as she whispered in his ear that she loved him and he said it right back.

"Oh hey baby your phone rang a few times while you were up the stairs" Said Jay  
>"It did, Did you see who it was"<br>"It said unknown"  
>"Must be someone trying to sell something if it's that important they will phone me back"<p>

Diego wanted to watch cartoons so Antonio put the cartoons of for him while Laura went to cook the dinner with the help of Erin. As they went to leave Diego stopped them and gave Erin a hug before sitting down again and they left going to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Laura closed behind them so they didn't disturb everyone else with the noise of pots and what not.

Erin wasn't really known for being in the kitchen so she followed Lauren's instructions to the letter because she didn't want to make any mistakes. It was fun though working in the kitchen, maybe she would have to ask her to give her some lessons before the baby was born. You know because she was pretty sure that babies needed to be fed with food as well as milk eventually. Erin was supposed to be peeling and cutting carrots but found herself a piece of carrot so she decided to just munch on one while she peeled and cut the rest of them.

"Are you enjoying that carrot there" Laughed Laura as she got a chopping bored of sliced carrots from Erin with the carrot sticking out her mouth.

Erin looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey at least you're eating healthy" Smiled Laura  
>"I'm still getting fat though. I mean I'm only twelve weeks and my jeans are jetting a bit tight already."<br>"You're not fat and that's a good thing means it's growing and you'll be showing soon."  
>"Ha that rhymed…How long till food I am starving."<br>"Not long five minutes, you could go tell everyone to sit at the table and get their drinks. Please"

Nodding she grabbed her carrot and headed out to the living room where they were all watching Scooby Doo. As soon as she mentioned that the food was almost ready they were off out the living room and siting at the table in the dining room with in seconds. Smiling and shaking her head she helped Laura take the food out to the dining room. Finally they were all sat around the table enjoying their dinner together.

As the night got on Erin was starting to get more and more excited. Laura had told the men to do the dished but Erin and Jay insisted that they would do them. Pretty much so they could spend some time with each other because they next time they would be alone will be at night time.

Standing in the kitchen Erin rolled up her sleeves and began to wash the dishes sure there was a dish washer but if it was her house she wouldn't want any dishes to be left till the morning on Christmas eve. Jay stood behind Erin and wrapped his arms around her as he pressed a kiss below her ear.

"Mmm Jay don't do that." Gasped Erin  
>"Why not" whispered Jay<br>"Not…..mmmm…ooooooo…our house and there is children about. Don't start something you can't finish"

Jay grinned as he pressed one final kiss to her neck and pulled away as he picked up a dish towel. Together they washed and dried the dishes sharing the occasional kiss as they did so and it only took them three quarters of an hour which was probably longer than it would normally take but to be fair they were talking their time.

Finally they joined everyone else back in the living room as the settle down with each other to play a board game before the children had to go to bed. Playing the game was fun although there were rather competitive towards each other including the children who were determined to knock the other out the game. In the end though the winner was Diego followed by Erin then Eva until Adam came last out of everyone. After the game they had hot chocolate and six marshmallows because everyone had to have the same and whipped cream then Laura and Antonio took them up to bed but not before they hugged everyone good night.

Once they children were in bed they got some beer and wine as well as some crisps and dip accept for Erin she prepared herself some veg sticks and did under the watch full eye of Laura as she put the crisps into bowls. At first they were going to turn the music channel on but then they decided to watch a few movies together and choose a comedy That Awkward Moment (never seen it, I googled it) then they watched, The conjuring. And No one was going to lie watching Adam and Kevin jump out their skins and curse every so often did make every smile.

After the movies the all worked quietly getting the gifts from Santa under the tree, a pile for each of them and by the time they were finished it was fair to say they were spoilt. By the time they were finished it was coming on for one o'clock in the morning and they knew they would be up early in the morning judging by how excited the children were despite the fact Eva said she was too old for Santa she was still rather excited so they decided to head for bed or their respected sleeping spots. Erin and Jay were sharing the spare room, Diego was sharing with Eva for the night and Hank was sleeping in his room, Adam and Kim had the sofas, and Kevin had the reclining chair. Alvin and his family would join them tomorrow.

Erin sighed as she climbed into the bed and lay in Jay's arms as he wrapped them around her pressing a kiss to her head.

"You okay baby?" He asked  
>"Yeah, it's just weird you know celebrating a family Christmas"<br>" I know baby but it'll be fun tomorrow and if you get over whelmed you can always step away for a moment."  
>"Yeah I know, I love you Jay"<br>"I love you too baby"


End file.
